Gepetto
Gepetto is the primary antagonist of my "Once Upon A Time" series and just like his literally counterpart started his life as a kindly old toysmith but became warped into a monster due to a series of tragedies in his life - he current acts as the unlawful King of Erewhon following his successful overthrow of Queen Red, who is now an outlaw in the form of Lady Red. History Long ago in the land of Erewhon there lived a kindly old toysmith by the name of Gepetto, he delighted in his work and loved children - sadly he was also too old to start a family of his own and had no wife: instead he took comfort in carving life-like dolls out of wood for himself, though some would inevitably be sold by Gepetto due to his kind-nature. One night however Gepetto's life would change forever when the mysterious Blue Fairy arrived, this mystical being was in truth more than a mere fairy - she was the so-called "mother" of all Otherkin: the magical beings of Erewhon that ranged from the sneaky goblins to the giants and dragons. At first Gepetto was nervous, Otherkin were often dangerous and he was rightfully distrustful of his strange visitor - yet to his surprise the Blue Fairy informed him she was seeking his aid, she had heard of his skills and wished for him to craft a doll to house the power of the powerful gemstone known as the "Wishing Star": deciding that it would be safer hidden away from her mischievious offspring. Gepetto agreed after some discussion and crafted a wooden doll with a hollow chest in which the Blue Fairy placed the "Wishing Star" - she warned Gepetto that the power of the gemstone could have side-effects and that he must take care not to allow stray thoughts or powerful emotion get too close to the doll as the "Wishing Star" could cause problems if it sensed such energies nearb - then without much more in way of explaination she left. Gepetto's life returned to normal after that, yet try and he may he couldn't shake off the powerful urge for a child of his own - this silent wish was picked up on by the "Wishing Star" and it gave the doll that housed it life as a means of trying to appease Gepetto: at first horrified at this Otherkin Gepetto would grow to love it as his own son and named it Pinochio. However Pinochio's life was short, at the tender age of eight the doll's body finally gave up - unable to contain the "Wishing Star", which had been growing in power and ultimately destroyed him, vanishing into the night in a blaze of light. Gepetto was devastated at the loss of Pinochio and never recovered, he closed down his toyshop and became reclusive - he grew to hate the Blue Fairy and the "Wishing Star" for what had happened and formed a solution that, in his grief-stricken mind, felt acceptable - he would take from the Blue Fairy what her magic had taken from him: he would hunt down and oppress the Otherkin and make them pay for what had occured. From that day on Gepetto's madness only worsened, he took up the dark arts and began to twist his skills at woodwork into diabolical fusions of science and magic: creating countless horrors to unleash upon Erewhon - his kindly features gave way as he grew thin and wrinkled, baldness finally kicked in and his right-eye was lost in an accident at the workshop - resulting in him wearing an eyepath for the remainder of his days. Gepetto was opposed many times by Queen Red and her Red Armada but ultimately the mad toysmith prevailed and overthrew Queen Red, forcing her and the Red Armada to flee into the Forbidden Forests as he became the unlawful King of the land - now Gepetto's machines carve a path of destruction across the Forbidden Forests in their search for the Red Armada and the land of Erewhon struggles under a growing tide of uncertainty and fear as the battle between good and evil intensifies each passing day.. Powers and Abilities Gepetto is a master of alchemy and black magic - he specialising in fusing together flesh and blood with the ease a carver can shape wood, he can create horrifiic fusions of living matter and machine via this process as well as modify himself and others to a near-limitless degree: ironically in his quest to rid the world of Otherkin Gepetto has become almost as powerful as the Blue Fairy herself, making him one of the most powerful sorcerers ever to exist.. Weaknesses Despite his vast powers in magic and technology Gepetto is still physically frail, an old man who knows little about fighting - preferring to outsmart his opponents: when it comes to a one-on-one fair fight with no magic Gepetto is truly powerless.. Battle Stats Agility: 2 Speed: 3 Strength: 2 Endurance: 4 Willpower: 10 Category:Villains Category:Evil-Eye